One Twisted Tree Hill
by shannondoherty
Summary: Though we all love how the main characters find their true loves, it'd be pretty cool to imagine them with their first love interests. Nathan with Peyton and Lucas with Brooke, it's crazy to think about, but it could have happened!


One Twisted Tree Hill

"Peyton, I'm heading out for work, I'll see you later." Nathan Scott yells to his wife, who is upstairs taking care of the kids. Nathan works as an assistant to the very talented, Haley James. Haley is about to go on her first world tour, making Nathan nervous that she will ask him to go with. He doesn't want to leave Peyton at home alone with the kids because he knows that she is getting worse everyday.

When Nathan arrives to work, Haley is crying.

"Haley! What's wrong? What happened?"

Sobbing, Haley utters out, "Oh Nathan. I just can't go away without you. Please go with me. I know Peyton is sick and I know that you love her, but Nathan, I love you."

They sit silently for a moment as Haley looks up at Nathan with pure embarrassment over her face. She never meant to tell Nathan after they broke up that she still loved him, especially after he married Peyton. Nathan is at such a loss for words that he walks away. He doesn't say a word to Haley or anyone else in the office; he just leaves the room.

"Miss James, it is time to pack up the bus. Are you ready to go?" The tour manager keeps a tight schedule, but Haley seems reluctant to go anywhere after what she just told Nathan. She sits still, almost frozen in time, until Lucas walks in.

"There's my super-star best friend, Haley James!" Lucas exclaims as he walked into the room. He waits for her reply, but realizes that something is wrong. "Hales, what's going on?"

Haley pulls her hair behind her ears, lets out a deep sigh, and says, "I just told Nathan that I'm still in love with him… and he didn't say it back; he didn't say anything at all. He left, Lucas. He's gone."

"Haley, you already knew that he wouldn't say it back. Nathan is with Peyton, and Peyton is sick, He is going to stand by her until the end. Whether or not that means next week, or next year, or even ten years; Nathan is a good man. You of all people should know that he isn't the jerk he used to be in high school. I know that it's hard for you Haley, but you have to let him go."

Haley doesn't want to admit it, but Lucas is right. She cannot keep dreaming that her and Nathan will be together again someday. She thanks Lucas, gives him a long, warm hug, and packs up the bus. As she waves goodbye to him, she waves goodbye to her dreams of being Haley Scott and wipes the tear from her face.

Brooke Scott, formerly known as Brooke Davis, is home finishing up cooking dinner. She is expecting Nathan and Peyton, her parents, and Dan Scott. She wants this dinner to be perfect, and she is working hard to make it that way. Ever since she first met him, Brooke has been in love with Lucas and will do whatever she can to let him know. She anxiously awaits for her guests to arrive so they can prepare to welcome Lucas. She runs to her bedroom to grab his gifts, but stops suddenly when she comes across the mirror. She runs her perfect fingers down her imperfect scar that stretches from her ear to her chin. She is extremely upset that her makeup doesn't cover it up; it makes it worse. She just stares at it for a few moments until she is suddenly moved by the knock on the door. "I'll be right there!"

Brooke opens the door to three laughing adults and notices her parents and Dan telling jokes on the front porch. She smiles at them and greets each with a warm hug. Everyone files into the living room as Brooke calls Peyton asking where they are; "Hey P-Sawyer, where the heck are you? Lucas is going to be here any minute and you and Nathan were suppose to be part of the surprise."

Peyton starts coughing pretty badly, but after a few moments she gets it under control and replies, "We will be there in five minutes. I am so sorry Brooke! The babysitter was late and then I couldn't find my medicine… It has just been a mess today. We will be there I promise."

"No worries Peyton. Your health and your family come first. Always."

"You always know how to make a day go from bad to good so quickly, B-Davis. Thanks for being my amazing best friend."

They hang up so Brooke can finish decorating. She takes Lucas' presents from everyone and organizes them on the table. Her parents and Dan stand near the island and take sips from their half-way filled wine glasses.

Brooke calls Lucas to check on how far he is. "Hey Luke! Do you know how long it's going to be until you're home? I miss you!"

"About fifteen more minutes and I will be pulling into the driveway to see you." Lucas is a very loving person. He takes care of the people he loves, putting their issues before his own. He has never let Brooke down in the past, which is why Brooke feels so inclined to show her love to him.

There is another knock at the door, so Brooke moves to open it. She pulls the door open with a smile, pleased to see Nathan and Peyton strolling in with desert. Now that everyone arrived Brooke felt certain that Lucas would love his surprise. Brooke instructs each of her guests to their designated hiding places and runs to turn off the lights. She is so excited she can barely breath. She knows that he should be home any minute and hushes the crowd.

As they sit in silence, car headlights peer through the blinds and the car is parked then turned off. The car door opens, and closes again, making a hard thud startling some. Brooke quiets them down with just enough time. The door opens, Lucas flips the light switch up, and everyone pops up yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!"

Startled and blushing, Lucas replies, "Wow. You all remember that I have heart problems, right? Were you trying to kill me off?" He laughs for a moment, then turns to Brooke, strokes her hair, and says softly, " Brooke, you really outdid yourself this year, I cannot believe you got all of these crazy people in the same room, just to celebrate another year of my life gone by."

Pleased with the night going as planned, she looks Lucas in the eyes and tells him how much they all care about him. They all give hugs and then settle at the table for dinner. With enormous smiling faces all around, the night seemed to be perfect. Old stories from high school and college were being told, their laughter could be heard from down the street. After about an hour, they all began to move into the living room to sit and reminisce some more. Brooke's parents said their goodbyes, along with Dan Scott. Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch, Nathan and Peyton across from them in the love seat. They all feel some tension in the room and Lucas, being the ever-caring guy he is asked Peyton how she was feeling.

"Well everyone, that is what I was hoping to talk about tonight." Peyton looks around uneasily at the three people she loved most. She glances as Nathan and smiles because she knows that he will love her the same no matter what words come out of her mouth next. She looks at Lucas for a slightly longer time, scanning his face, looking for a clue as to what he is thinking. Brooke is looking away from Peyton, and Peyton knows that if they make eye contact, they will both lose it. They have been best friends since Peyton's adopted mother's death when they were kids. Nothing breaks a heart like seeing your best friend cry.

Nathan wondered if this was news he had already heard, or if it was something new she had just learned from the doctors today; "Go ahead Peyton. Just let it all out."

"Well you all know that my birth mother's life was taken by breast cancer. I instantly decided to get checked more than probably necessary, just to be sure. I went three times a year for 5 years and they never found anything even remotely close to cancer. Then me and Nathan got married, and I had the boys to take care of, so I just kind of stopped going in."

They all stare at Peyton, tears swelling up in their eyes. Brooke tries her hardest to hold back, her lips quiver in fear of Peyton finishing this story with the worst news possible.

Peyton sips her water, takes a deep breathe, and continues on, "I should have been more responsible, clearly. I started to notice a severe pain and then I got this annoying cough. I called the doctors and they said to come right in, so I took the kids to their sitter and told her to be prepared to keep them overnight. Guys, I hate to do this, especially now.. But you all need to know."

"How long?" Nathan's voice cracks as he grasps Peyton's hand. The thought of losing his wife, best friend, other half, terrifies him. It breaks his heart.

"A year, if I do everything they ask of me." Peyton begins to cry as she lets these words out. Nathan pulls her in close and holds her tight. Lucas helps Brooke up while he leads her to the front door to get some air. Brooke is beyond upset.

Everyone is gathered around Nathan to give him all the support he needs. The sun is tucked away behind the clouds, adding some depression to the mood. Peyton would have loved how the service went; mostly laughter and smiles, rather than tears. Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley stood together near the door, thanking others for attending and sending their thoughts. While the last person walks out, Lucas pulls Nathan aside.

"Nathan listen, it is not easy going through this. But you know that Peyton wants you to be strong, take care of the kids, and get on with life. We are all here for you, so go out and do what you need to do."

Nathan thanks Lucas and the others for being so supportive. They all leave except for Nathan and his kids, who stay back and think for a little bit. Nathan knows that Peyton will never truly be gone, and he considers leaving town, but stays instead. He could never replace what he has here with his friends and family, because there is only one Tree Hill.


End file.
